1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glue gun accessory devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved glue gun holder apparatus wherein the same selectively mounts a glue gun during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in the use of a gluing procedure utilizing contemporary glue gun construction, the glue gun continues to direct the heated glue forwardly of the tip for an extended period of time subsequent to its use. Such glue, at its elevated temperature, provides unpleasant, if not dangerous, consequences to an individual and surrounding environment. The instant apparatus attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a support which enables the glue thusly directed forwardly of the tip subsequent to use to be directed and deposited upon an easily maintained ceramic plate. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,623 to May sets forth a holder mounted between bifurcated legs of a support bracket to position the glue gun. The device fails to provide the easily cleansed ceramic surface utilized by the instant invention, as well as the associated socket connected with the arcuate wall to properly maintain the gun and prevent inadvertent dropping or mispositioning of the gun during securement to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,148 to Oliver sets forth a hair dryer holder wherein a wall-mounted bracket includes a cylindrical socket with a securement tab to secure the gun configured hair dryer when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,838 to Gullota sets forth a musical instrument support stand wherein a support bracket includes an angulated rod with a plurality of upwardly extending pairs of legs for support of a musical instrument thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,799 to Foss, et al., sets forth a glue gun organizer including a metal base to enable glue to drip thereon, with an upwardly extending storage member for support of glue sticks, wherein the organization, as in other prior art, fails to provide a multi-point support for the glue gun as set forth by the instant invention to prevent inadvertent spillage and removal thereon, as well as not providing the tip cleaning member as utilized by the instant invention to enhance maintenance of the glue gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,972 to Sussman sets forth a support rack, wherein a plurality of hair drying accessories are directed through openings formed within an upper planar support for reception within recesses formed within a lower planar support.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved glue gun holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in the orientation and positioning of a glue gun during periods of non-use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.